My Circle
by LizzieG3
Summary: The members of the JL want to know who is in Chloe’s My Circle. Chollie


Title: My Circle

Author: Elizabeth

Pairings: Chloe/Oliver

Rating: T

Genre: Humor/Romance

Summary: Just a fluff piece. The members of the JL want to know who is in Chloe's My Circle.

A/N: This is my first Smallville fanfic and the only FF I've actually ever finished. Please tell me what you think.

-One more thing, not all of the JL Bros opinions on things are mine. Their choice in football teams and others things are in no reflection of what I think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or its Characters. They are property of DC comics, the CW and other highly paid writers and creators. Alltel is also not mine, although they get a decent bill from me every month.

My Circle

Bart Allen, otherwise known as Impulse, sat back on the couch shoveling in the last bite of his 9th burrito. He had made the run all the way to the border, but the authentic Mexican Burritos made it well worth it. Still chewing, he stretch his arms out, accidentally smacking his best _amigo_, Arthur Curry, in the face.

"Dude, watch your arms Mighty Mouse," A.C. complained shoving Bart in the shoulder knocking him into Victor Stone, causing him to almost drop his laptop which he had been working diligently on.

"Knock it off Dumb and Dumbass, some of us are actually doing some work," Victor retorted shoving Bart back into A.C. The force of the shove knocked both A.C. and Bart completely off the couch where they landed in a tangle of arms and legs.

Chloe, who had been working at her own computer on the other side of the room, turned at the commotion. She watched as Victor's laptop was pushed to the side, and he was somehow dragged into the Justice League dog pile now rolling on the floor.

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. Seriously, if these clowns were suppose to be the saviors of the world as they knew it, maybe it was time to just wave the white flag in Lex's direction.

Even as that thought crossed her mind though, she smiled a ruefully knowing that each of them would step up when needed, and she trusted all of them with her life.

Just maybe not her possessions, she thought cringing as Bart was flung backwards landing less than an inch from Victor's poor unprotected laptop.

Chloe know that if she didn't put a stop to this little brawl now, it could go on for hours. She stood up from her desk and walked over to the group, keeping a safe distance from flailing limbs.

She stood glaring down at the oblivious trio with one hand propped on her hip. Bringing two fingers to her mouth, she let out an ear splitting whistle, powerful enough to hail any taxi, and bring a bunch of renegade heroes to an immediate halt.

Three guilty faces turned slowly in her direction, and Chloe shot them 'the Sullivan Stare Down.' Clark affectionately named it after being on the other end of that Stare one too many times. Other then Kryptonite, little else made the man of steel more nervous then that stare.

The three quickly detangled from one another, arranging themselves in a line in front of her, shifting foot to foot, heads tilted to the ground.

Chloe felt a slight tug at the corner of her lips. She couldn't help but think that they looked like little boys caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

She hid her smirk quickly and addressed her boys. "Don't you three have anything better to do then be disruptive?"

"A.C. started it," Bart cut in with a whine.

"Did not, loser. You hit me in the face first," A.C. argued as he drew back his fist to punch him in the shoulder again.

Bart was quicker though, and sought refuge behind Chloe. He stuck his tongue out at him over Chloe's shoulder. "Oh was that your face, I thought it was a can of tuna," Bart retorted.

"You can't run and hide forever midget," A.C. said crossing his arms.

"Why do I always get in trouble for Tweedle Dumb and Dumber. I was just sitting there, minding my own business…" Victor interjected.

"-Look Ariel…"

"-You can't hide behind Watchtower forever…"

"-I don't know how I always get dragged into these things…"

Chloe threw her hands up in frustration. "BOYS! Come on now. You only have an hour until dinner. Oliver will be home by then, and Clark should be here any minute. After that we have to go over the plans for the next mission. Can you please entertain yourselves _quietly_ until then?"

A chorus of "Yes Ma'am's" was muttered from the three heroes.

"Good. Now why don't you watch some T.V. Victor, it's your turn to pick what to watch. No complaints," Chloe said giving Bart an 'I mean you' look.

He rolled his eyes but agreed. If anyone else told him to behave, he would have just laughed in their face. But if his Chloelicious asked, he'd put on a pink tutu and dance swan lake in front of Lex Loser.

With a huff, he flopped back onto the couch.

Victor turned on some football game, and Bart quickly got bored. I mean seriously, he could out run everyone of those losers. No Contest.

Instead he turned his attention to more 'interesting topics.'

He looked over towards Chloe. She was typing at an amazing speed, well for someone not him at least. She seemed completely absorbed in her work, probably researching information to help shut down another 33.1 facility. Few things could pull her attention away when she was in 'the zone.'

Just as he was thinking that, he saw the doors to the elevator open and Clark step out. Clark smiled over in Chloe's direction and walked over to her.

Bart expected Chloe to stop what she was doing and give her attention to Clark, but she continued her typing, not acknowledging his presence.

Clark leaned down closer to her ear, and said something to her in which she just gave an unintelligible grunt in response to. He shook his head in exasperation, obviously use to her ignoring him in favor of her work. Clark gave her a quick peck on the cheek, as was their customarily greeting these days, and walked over to where the guys where watching T.V.

He pulled a chair up next to the couch and straddled it.

Clark nodded greetings to the boys then turned his attention to the game.

"Who's playing?" he asked Victor.

"Buckeyes and Gators, Gators up by 13."

"Its only half time, I'm sure Ohio will come back," Clark said shooting a knowing look over at A.C.

"In your dreams," A.C. retorted crossing his arms. "The Gators are going to chomp the little Buckeyes. I mean really what kind of mascot is a Buckeye. Hell what the heck is a Buckeye away; it looks like a marijuana leaf to me."

"You're just mad 'cause they kicked the Gators butt last year, or was it the last 2 years," Victor said laughing.

"I don't want to talk about it," he huffed.

The half time show ended and the game resumed drawing the other's attention back to the game.

For a few minutes, Bart kept his attention on the T.V. He was laughing at another crack Victor had to say about A.C.'s choice in football teams when he heard the distinctive musical melody sound of 'It's not easy being Green.'

A few months ago, Chloe had upgraded her cell phone contract, and got a brand new phone. It was the newest model available, and she had been seriously excited for it. For a week straight she had it in her hand, constantly messing with it, using all the fantastic new features.

She also decided each of them deserved their own ring tones. He was gifted with the theme song to Speed Racer, Victor predictably got 'Domo Arigato Mr. Roboto', while A.C. got 'Under the Sea', and Clark was stuck with the theme from X-files, which he was still trying to convince Chloe to change.

When she found the Kermit the Frog song 'It's Not Easy Being Green' she immediately downloaded it, and it became Oliver's official song. Bart was pretty sure that if anyone else tried to give Oliver a ring tone sung by a frog puppet, they would find their cell service disrupted by the Queen Satellites. Instead, Oliver just gave Chloe a bright smile at her enthusiasm over the ring tone and told her he was happy with whatever she wanted.

Bart watched as Chloe's face lit up as she reached for her phone.

He turned his attention back to the football game and his fellow Justice _Bros. _Chloe's phone conversation was her business, it was personal, and it would be wrong to listen in, it would be rude, it would be…, a _hell _of a lot more interesting then this dumb game he decided as he turned around to face her once again.

Chloe was completely involved in her conversation with the boss man, and paid no attention to her little eaves dropper. He watched with interest as she twirled one finger in her hair, as she spun her chair in a slow circle and wait did she just _giggle_. If he didn't know better, he would think he was watching some little tween talking on the phone to her crush.

Apparently Bart must have been staring a little too hard, cause as Chloe's chair came to face him, she jerked her head up to see him analyzing her. She must have realized the image she presented, because she sat up straight, removed her hand from her hair, and her voice switched to a more professional one.

"Well the boys are all here, even Clark. Did you want to pick up the pizza on the way? I can go ahead and order it and it should be ready when you get there."

She paused as she listened to his response.

"Well I was going to send Bart, but the last time he managed to eat half on his way here, and the rest ended up smushed to one side."

Chloe nodded as Oliver said something again. "Thought of that too, but don't you remember the last time Clark went for Pizza. He got side tracked by a flood in South America, and the pizza got here cold and water logged."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Stop being a baby, it's on the way home, all you have to do is swing by and pick it up."

".."

"Who cares if last time people looked at you funny when you walked out with 27 boxes."

"…"

"Please, it was one paparazzi picture, and hardly any papers printed it."

"…"

"You're just mad because of the comment on your weight gain coming from too much pizza."

"…"

"I didn't say you were fat, that's what the article said."

"…"

"I'm sure it was just the angle the picture was taken at."

"…"

"Ollie, please just go get the pizza."

"…"

"I'm sorry, did you just refer to yourself in 3rd person."

"…"

"Oh I didn't realize Oliver Queen considered picking up pizza beneath him."

"…"

"That's what it sounded like to me. If you can't be seen picking up pizza you can get your driver to go in if you want."

"…"

"You're the one who said it was too dangerous to have someone deliver it here."

"…"

"Of course I win. So you're on your way now. Sounds great, I'm placing the order online as we speak. I ordered those special bread things you like."

Bart watched with fascination as Chloe's hand crept into her hair again; her chair began to sway back and forth as she twirled a strand of hair.

"…"

Chloe laughed. "Ok Romeo, save the charm for someone who's not immune to you."

"…"

"Ha, I'd like to see you try."

"…"

"I'm sure you say that to all the girls."

"…"

Chloe glanced over and locked eyes with Bart again. She jerked her chair in place and narrowed her eyes at Bart. She pointed her finger at the T.V. signaling him to be watching it. She turned her attention back to her call trying to put a little more business into her voice. She said a few more things that were to low for him to hear, and then smiled.

Trying not to get caught Bart looked at her as she finished up her conversation.

"Alright, I'll see you soon." She laughed again, and Bart noticed a slight blush at whatever Oliver said.

"Me too, Bye."

Chloe ended the phone call, and set her phone down on the edge of her desk. She shot a sharp look over her shoulder in Bart's direction checking to make sure he was watching T.V. and not her again.

Bart was able to avoid detection only thanks to his super speed. Good thing to, cause Chloe sure could be scary.

Once she was convinced he was minding his own business, she allowed herself to become absorbed in her research.

For the next 30 minutes all was quiet as each occupant of the Watch Tower kept busy waiting for their last member to arrive with the food. It was probably the last bit of relaxation they could expect until after whatever mission they were about to embark in was completed.

The tell tale sounds of the elevator creeping up vibrated through the Clock Tower signaling their leader was finally there. The doors had barely opened, and Bart was there grabbing the pizza from a startled Oliver and speeding it over to the coffee table.

Bart grabbed seven boxes from the pile and proceeded to dig in as if it had been days since his last meal, as opposed to the actual hour it had only been.

While Bart was stuffing his face, Oliver walked over to greet Chloe and Clark and Victor got up and went into the kitchen to get paper plates and drinks for everyone.

Bart managed to pause in between bites to observe Oliver and Chloe. As with Clark earlier, Oliver leaned down towards Chloe giving her a kiss on the cheek in greeting, and then began speaking softly to her. The difference between Clark and Oliver though, was Chloe gave Oliver her full attention.

Oliver reached into his pocket and handed her a piece of paper. After she glanced at it she nodded her head, and then added it to a pile she had on her desk. She stood up from her chair, gave Oliver a quick smile and headed towards Oliver's personal office.

"You know Bart, you can use a plate. We won't stop you. There's no need to eat straight from the box like that," Clark said handing him a plate.

With a smile, Bart shoved a whole slice into his mouth. "NThfx um goo."

Clark just gave him a look of disgust and turned away to get his own serving of pizza.

Oliver was checking through the boxes picking and choosing his slices as he loaded up two separate plates.

"A little hungry there boss man," A.C. said staring at the plates pointedly.

"Haha, ones for Chloe."

"How come you never make me a plate?"

"Cause you not irresistible like me," Chloe said as breezed back into the room. She took her plate from Oliver reaching up to give him a peck on the cheek in thanks.

Seeing this, Bart sped over to her holding a pepsi.

"Here you go Chloe, got you drink." He gave her the most innocent smile he could manage looking at her with adoring eyes.

"Awww thanks Bart, your so thoughtful." He leaned in slightly, and she gave him a peck on the cheek also.

The minute she turned to head back to her seat, he pumped his arm in the air and did a little victory dance. He came to a quick stop though when Oliver hit him in the back of the head and shot him a glare. Bart might be able to fool Chloe with his adoration routine, but Oliver wasn't amused.

Bart took his seat again rubbing his abused head. Hmmm, looks like Mr. Queen wasn't happy with a little competition for Chloelicious's attention. Well, he should be worried; no lady can resist the Bart-man when he turns on the charm.

While waiting for the rest of the gang to finish eating so they could start the meeting, Bart noticed the newest Alltel commercial come on. As Chad managed to get the best of the four geeks again, Bart smiled seeing a resemblance between those guys, and the ones surrounding him. He was obviously Chad, and Oliver, Clark, A.C. and Victor were totally the nerd patrol.

As he watched the advertisement for Alltel's My Circle, he looked over at Chloe's phone still sitting on the desk.

"Hey Chloe, you have Alltel right."

Chloe looked over from her conversation with Oliver. "Um yea, why?"

"No reason."

Chloe gave him a look that was probably questioning his sanity then went back to talking to Oliver, who was set up on the floor by her computer chair. He was slightly leaned back against one of her knees, and she was leaning down towards him and would speak real close to his ear when she said anything. He was sure they would say they were just talking business, but how come Chloe never got that close to him when they were talking.

He huffed for a moment, and his attention was brought back to Chloe's phone. If she had Alltel does she have My Circle? And if she has My Circle, who's her top five?

"Hey Chloe, do you have My Circle?"

"Do I have your what?"

"You know My Circle from Alltel."

"Um hmmm, Bart, are you feeling alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine, just thinking of maybe changing companies."

"Riiiiight."

Great, now she was shooting him concerned looks. He probably shouldn't ask her anymore questions like that. But he really wanted to know if he was in her top five. I mean, isn't that where you put your most important people.

Before he could think about it further, he sped over to her phone snatched it up and sat back down.

Now for the moment of truth…

"What?! How can this be! Chloe, I thought I meant something to you. I mean, you'd be my number 1, but here's the proof, I'm not even top five material." He let out an anguished sob, and threw his arm over his face slumping back on the couch, the very much look of great despair.

By now he had the whole room's attention. Everyone was staring at him like he was a few fries short of a happy meal.

"Bart I have no idea what you are talking about. Ollie, I told you not to let him recon in Amsterdam. He probably inhaled some kind of drug."

Without a word Bart passed the phone over to A.C.

"Is that my phone," Chloe asked.

"Yea, it is. He was looking at…HEY how come I'm not in your 5. I understand not having Bart, I mean the Dude's Bart. But me? I thought we were buds."

Victor laughed at his crestfallen expression. "Guess you thought wrong." He reached for the phone, "Now if any of us is in her top 5 it be…Hey! How come I'm not in your 5? I mean you said we are cyber soul mates. That should warrant a top 5 slot."

"Guys, it's not that big a deal. Get over it." Clark said rolling his eyes sporting a grin.

"Oh yea boyscout, your not in her top 5 either." Victor said tossing him the phone.

Clark's grin vanished as he grabbed the phone out of the air. He looked at it for a second, then up at Chloe with his puppy eyes.

"Chloe, I'm your best friend, we've known each other since 8th grade. You've seen my fortress. How could you not have me in your top 5?"

"Oh my God. Really guys, it's not that big of a deal."

"IT IS TO US," all four said.

"I could only pick 5. So I picked the ones I talk to on the phone the most. Which is the purpose of the 5."

"Who is in her Circle Clark," A.C. asked.

"She has Oliver, her dad, Lois, Pete and My Mom. Wait, you have my mom in here but not me."

Bart managed to remove his arm and looked at her with sad eyes. "Chloelicious, I'm hurt, really. You have Oliver but not me."

"And he's her number one. Well, at least we know how she feels about us guys."

Chloe just stared at them for a minute. "You guys are seriously upset over my My Circle choice. Oliver are you hearing this?"

He held up his hands in a who knows gesture. "Guys, it's her phone, and her circle, so it's her choice."

"Easy for you to say, your in HER circle."

"Bart, what's the big deal. You rarely even call me. Whenever you have something to tell me, you just speed over. At anytime you feel like, to anywhere I am, from anywhere you were. That's the general idea of My Circle anyway."

She turned to A.C. "And maybe I would consider putting you in My Circle, but you keep losing your phone in the water or to water damage. I mean really A.C. Take your phone out before you jump in. Or invest in a water proof one. It gets annoying having to change your number constantly, and it would be even more annoying to change it in the My Circle."

"And Victor, you're a texting whore. When was the last time you called me instead of texted? I had to get unlimited text messaging to keep up."

She finally turned to Clark. "Clark, the same with Bart, you tend to speed over instead of call, and on the off chance I catch you on the phone, before the call is over your usually standing in front of me. Plus, you have ALLTEL! We talk for free anyway."

"Now for the people who are in my 5, obviously My Dad, any objections to that," she said shooting them all glares. "Then there is Pete, who I have known as long as Clark, and who I don't get to see all the time so when we talk, we talk for hours. And have any of you MET Lois. One she is my cousin, two, she is scarier then you guys, and three, she talks A LOT. So of course she is in my 5. As for Mrs. Kent, we often have to compare notes on things. Sometimes its business, most of the time its how to keep an Alien out of trouble-"

"HEY!"

"- and sometimes, it's nice to talk to a mother figure."

"Well, what about Oliver," Clark said. He was a little upset that Pete, Lois, Oliver and his mom apparently trumped him. Maybe he should have shown more appreciation over the years, he considered thoughtfully.

"Oliver and I have to talk a lot because for the League and stuff. It's just easier that way."

"Sure, I'm positive that's why. Oh yea that explains why you have him as your number one also," Victor said shooting Oliver a knowing look.

"What do you mean by that," Oliver said coloring slightly.

"Oh nothing. I'm sure it's all business."

"Well I hope you are all happy now and understand it's nothing personal. I like you all the same. Now let's get this meeting started."

As the meeting started, one thought went through all the boys' heads. They had to find a way onto that My Circle.

* * * * *

For the next month, Chloe received various presents from her boys. From Clark she got the biggest green diamond she ever saw with a long letter thanking her for everything she has done for him. From A.C. she got black pearl earring, with a matching necklace he said he found for her. Victor upgraded her laptop and added a few special programs and firewalls. From Bart, every morning she would find a cup of her favorite coffee, and a different flower from all over the world.

She was sitting at her unofficial desk at the Watch Tower making notes from their last mission. All the boys were away for a little R and R so it was just her and Oliver at the Apartment.

Oliver had just got back from patrolling and walked out of his secret room after putting his gear away. He noticed some kind of exotic flower in a vase next to the computer.

"Are the boys still trying to buy their way onto your circle?"

"Yep, but what they don't know is I upgraded so My Circle is now the top 10 instead of only top 5. Ten more dollars a month, but a lot less of a headache and hurt feelings."

"So have you told them this yet?"

She gave him a slight smile, "Not yet, I kind of like the attention. It's nice to feel appreciated once in awhile."

Oliver frowned at her. "You know we appreciate you right. I mean your work is invaluable to us, and we probably wouldn't have made it this far without you."

"I know you guys do, but it's nice for someone to demonstrate it every so often." She looked at him one more time before turning back to her work.

Oliver stood there wondering about that. She had to know how much she meant to the league, but did she know how much she meant to him, Oliver Queen. And he knew how much she valued the league and it's members, but how did she see him when he wasn't dressed in green leather.

He walked closer to the desk and sat on a corner. "So I switched to Alltel the other day."

"Really, why?"

"That Chad guy is pretty cool, plus I wanted to try out the whole My Circle thing."

"So how do you like it so far?"

"It's cool. So uh…want to know who's in my 5."

"Oh no, I hope this doesn't start another debate with the guys."

"Well, maybe we just won't tell them."

"That's probably best."

"So anyway, just thought you should know, you're my number 1."

Chloe looked up at him questioning. "You didn't do that just because I have you as mine did you."

"No," he said as he turned her chair to completely face him. He placed his hands on the arms of the chair and leaned in a little closer. "I did it because you are my number one. You mean the most to me. There's no one else I would even consider number one material."

"Is it because I'm Watchtower?" she asked looking right into his eyes.

"No, I did because you are Chloe Sullivan. How about you? Am I really your number one because of all the 'business' we talk about?"

"No, you're my number one because you are the most important person to me. When I was choosing my 5, you were the first person I thought about."

"Really?"

"Really."

Oliver leaned in even closer, his nose barely touching hers. He lightly bumped it with hers and very softly he said, "So if you're my number one, and I'm yours, what do you think that means."

"I think that maybe number one's should be a little more… demonstrative."

"So you want a demonstration huh."

"Yes," she said her breath tickling his cheek.

Without another word he leaned the rest of the way in and kissed her showing her all it meant to be his number one.

* * * * *

Bart entered the Watchtower with a coffee in one hand and a flower in the other. Chloe wasn't at her apartment, so that usually meant she was at Oliver's. He didn't see her right away, but he did see her phone. He quickly set down his presents, and grabbed her phone. Before he had a chance to look at it however, he heard a noise from the bedroom.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what was going on behind that door.

So obviously Oliver was busy, but where was Chloe. Her phone was there, as was her bag so where-. His eyes widened. Oh lord TMI. So that explained the whole number one thing. He looked down at her phone sadly. That's when he saw it. Her top 10, and he was number 6 above the other's. Hot Dog, Oliver might be her number one, but he kicked the other guy's butts!

He sat her phone down and took off out of the apartment. So Oliver was her guy. He could admit defeat, and in the end all that mattered anyway was that he was a part of her Circle.


End file.
